


Kids These Days

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Thiam Prompts [31]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, Jenna Is So Done, Jenna Ships It, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 05:58:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13781211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: A misunderstanding leads Liam to think Theo is interested in their bartender. With the help of Liam's Mom Jenna, as well as Mason and Corey, Theo finds a way to prove Liam wrong.





	Kids These Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ravenwolf36](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenwolf36/gifts).



> For RavenWolf36 who sent the prompt “You are so extra.” from [this list.](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/168056218878/dialogue-prompts)  
> Hope you like it! <3

  
[Banner by E_wolfwisegirl](https://ewolfwitchwisegirl.tumblr.com/)

Liam watches Theo from his bed as the chimera works a hand through his hair. He’d been standing there for at least 15 minutes attempting to get it right. _He_ thinks he hasn’t succeeded, but Liam has other ideas. Sure, his hair is messier than before he started but Liam loves it. He has to sit on his hands to stop himself from doing something stupid like walking over and carding his own hand through Theo’s hair.

“Are you almost done?” Liam sighs, sitting up on his elbows to better look at Theo.

Theo glances at him in the mirror, “Perfection takes time Liam.”

“Not when you’re already perfect,” Liam mutters. His eyes widen when he realizes what he just said. He looks away from Theo, eyes focusing on the wall by the mirror instead. “You look great. You… you never take this long. What? Are you trying to impress someone?”

Liam’s eyes flick over to see Theo shrugging, “Maybe I am.”

Liam feels his heart drop, the idea of Theo working this hard to impress someone making his stomach twist. Liam does his best to calm his heart as he rolls his eyes at Theo. “You are so extra.”

Theo turns to him and furrows his brow, “What the hell does that even mean?”

Liam shrugs, “I don’t know. I hear it’s something the kids say these days.”

Theo let’s out a disbelieving laugh. “Liam, you’re only 18.”

“Yeah but legally I’m an adult so no longer a kid.”

“I still don’t think you’re old enough to be at the ‘these kids these days’ phase,” Theo tells him, his lips twitching.

“Theo, with everything we’ve gone through I’ve aged at least 10 years, I’m more than entitled to be at my ‘these kids these days’ phase,” Liam points out.

He’s more than happy for the distraction. Anything to stop his mind from spinning about who Theo’s trying to impress tonight. It works for a bit, the two bickering the way they usually do. But Liam isn’t as into it as he usually is.

Even when they meet up with the pack Liam’s mood doesn’t lift. He can’t help but wonder who Theo could possibly want to impress so much. He gets his answer when they get to the bar they usually frequent and Theo immediately struts up to the bar, bending over it as he smiles at the bartender. _Of course_. Of course Theo would be interested in the bartender. They come in here often enough and the two have always been friendly. Brett’s a great guy, he’s moved here from Canada recently and has always been nice to him, so Liam can’t really fault him. Still, the thought of Theo being interested in someone else makes his heart ache.

Liam tries to play it off. He brushes off Mason and Corey’s questioning and heads to the bar, if only because he really needs a drink tonight.

He stops short when he hears Brett saying something to Theo, “You really do look great Theo. Those pants make your ass look positively edible. There’s no way you’re not getting laid tonight.”

Liam’s breathing becomes shallow, the world around him shrinking. He suddenly can’t be here anymore. He barely has time to wave to Mason and Corey as he stumbles out of the bar and into the cool night air.

He could go home, but the thought of being in the apartment he shares with Theo when Theo brings someone else home makes his chest ache. No, he can’t go back there. At least not tonight. He needs time. Time to compose himself and think up a good reason he’d just bail without even saying anything to Theo.

Liam goes to the only place and person he can think of right now. The one person who, though she might tell him he’s an idiot, would still listen to him and offer the comfort and understanding he needs right now.

His Mom is sitting on the couch when he walks into the house. She looks up when he enters, closing her book and putting it on the table. “Liam? What are you doing here so late? Is everything alright?”

Liam shakes his head, suddenly feeling too choked up to speak. Instead he launches himself onto the couch, putting his arms around his Mom and sobbing into her neck. Jenna’s arms immediately come up and wrap around him, one moving up to brush through the hair on the back of Liam’s neck.

“Shh it’s okay sweetheart,” Jenna says, her voice low and soothing. “Do you want to tell me what happened?”

Liam shakes his head, but then thinks better of it. It’d probably be better to talk it out. “Theo.”

Jenna sighs, “Did you two have a fight?”

“No he… we went to the bar with the pack and he was talking to Brett the Canadian bartender. He went right to him. After spending 15 minutes on his hair and saying he had someone he needed to impress tonight,” Liam whines.

“Liam,” Jenna says in the way she does when she’s trying not to tell him he’s being stupid. “What exactly happened?”

“Brett told Theo that he looked great and his ass looked edible and there was no way he wasn’t getting laid tonight.”

“And what makes you so sure he was talking about himself?” Jenna asks.

Liam pulls back in shock, his voice sounding hysterical to his own ears. “Does it matter who he was talking about? He was still going to find someone to have sex with!”

Jenna’s silent for a moment, her eyes looking at something over Liam’s shoulder before her gaze drifts back to Liam. Liam doesn’t have time to question it before she’s speaking again. “And you wish it was you.”

“Of course I do!” Liam shouts. “I’ve been in love with the stupid idiot for years! So yeah, I don’t want him to bring home anyone because I want to be the one he comes home to and not just because we’re roommates! But it doesn’t matter because Theo’s not interested in me, he’s interested in Brett.”

“God you really are an oblivious idiot.”

Liam freezes at the words. Words that did not come from his Mom but from a voice he knows all too well. He jumps off the couch and spins around to find Theo standing in the doorway. Liam’s surprised by how angry he looks.

“Theo…”

“No,” Theo says, holding up a hand to silence him. “You’ve said plenty already. Though I wish you would have said it to me and not ran off. You’re just lucky Mason called your Mom to warn her you might be coming over and she texted me telling me you would be here.”

Liam turns to his Mom, “You told him to come here? Why?”

Jenna sighs, standing up. “I knew you two would need to talk. Which you really should, Liam. I think you’ll find there’s a lot more to the situation than you realize. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to go upstairs and go to bed. You two are welcome to stay here tonight, just try not to be too loud will you?”

She squeezes Liam’s shoulder and pats Theo on the back, whispering “good luck” on her way by. Liam watches as she disappears from view before turning his attention back to Theo.

His shoulders slump as he leans back against the couch, “Why are you here? I thought you’d be going home with Brett?”

Theo sighs, moving until he’s standing next to Liam, knocking their shoulders together. “I’m not interested in Brett, Liam.”

“But you were talking and you said earlier you had someone you wanted to impress tonight…”

“Yeah _you_. It was _you_ I wanted to impress because despite the fact that you’re kind of an idiot I’m in love with you.” Theo tells him. He’s facing straight ahead, hands clenched into fists as they rest on his thighs.

“Me? You’re in love with me?” Liam asks, having trouble processing the words. “You wanted me impress _me_? But we live together! I see you all the time! I was there the whole time you were getting ready!”

“I know that,” Theo sighs. “I guess I was kind of hoping you would tell me I didn’t need to impress anyone or put in so much effort or something. Then you didn’t, you just kept bickering with me. Which yes, is normal for us. Then when you hardly reacted to me flat out saying I had someone to impress I just… I thought maybe I read the signals wrong and you weren’t interested. Apparently you _are_. You’re just shit at admitting your feelings.”

Liam groans, resting his head on Theo’s shoulder. “Mom’s right. I am an idiot.”

Theo chuckles, bringing a hand up to pat Liam’s cheek. “I’d say we’re both idiots right now.”

“So what now?” Liam asks, lifting his head to look at Theo.

Theo smiles, leaning in to kiss Liam. It’s over as fast as it starts, making Liam whine and lean in for another kiss. Theo just chuckles, “Now I’m going to take you home. The rest is up to you.”

Liam’s eyes darken, a sudden surge of want flooding through him. “I do believe Brett said there was no way you weren’t getting laid tonight.”

Theo smirks, “Smart man.”

Liam grins, holding out his hand for Theo to take. “Take me home?”

Theo slips his hand into Liam’s, an answering grin on his face. “Gladly.”

“Oh thank god!” Jenna shouts from upstairs, causing Theo and Liam to stare at each other before busting out laughing as they make their way out of the house.

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
